


Imprisoned

by redlittleowl



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Who the fuck knows?, is it Kairi?, is it canon?, is it original?, not me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2393507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlittleowl/pseuds/redlittleowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prison is lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprisoned

**Author's Note:**

> Yay drabbles. This may or may not become part of a larger work later on. I have no clue.

She looks up at him, and he grins—a wild, feral thing. What scares her about it, though, is the fact that she is actually used to it by now.

He knows it too, and she is positive it is the main reason he still visits—because she is the only one who can stand his smile.

She is the prisoner, and he is the jailer. And somewhere in between the lines, they might be friends. It would be a chilling thought to any normal person. But she is not normal, and he is no person.

So it works out.

 


End file.
